Syneidésis
by KLessard
Summary: Mythologie. Au printemps 1999, suite à la dissolution du Syndicat, un groupe de rebelles sans visage s'attaque aux derniers sites du projet ainsi qu'à ceux qui y sont rattachés. Les agents Mulder et Scully reçoivent l'appel d'une enfant hybride de l'Alberta qui dit être la soeur de Kurt Crawford et détient des informations inquiétantes au sujet de la jeune main-d'oeuvre agraire.


**EAST COULÉE, ALBERTA**  
><strong>MARS 1999<strong>

Sur une route de terre des badlands albertains, une voiture grise avançait lentement. Le véhicule disparut derrière un amas d'arbustes et de sauge puis un grand homme blond émergea des branchages, observant les environs avec précaution. Arpentant silencieusement le terrain, il se dressa au sommet d'une butte pour une vue d'ensemble de la plantation. Tout en bas, des rangs de ginseng couverts d'ombrières et au-delà, deux immenses dômes blancs installés l'année précédente, ruchers climatisés abritant des milliers d'ouvrières porteuses du virus de l'huile noire. Aucun signe de vie sinon le vent secouant les herbes jaunes encore empêtrées dans de petits îlots de neige. C'était étrange, et l'homme descendit jusqu'aux ombrières, pensant y trouver les enfants affairés. La plantation était déserte, les ruchers aussi. Remontant la route qui longeait la rivière, il atteignit la première maisonnette où il entra sans frapper. Le froid et la noirceur le surprirent aussitôt. Il tira le rideau et aperçut une petite ouvrière assise à la table vêtue d'un épais chandail de laine, les cheveux en bataille. Elle était couchée sur ses bras repliés et somnolait. Le bruit de la porte l'éveilla; la vue de l'homme sembla lui apporter une sorte de soulagement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Il n'y a plus de courant? Où est ton partenaire?

La fillette indiqua un garçon blond enveloppé d'une couverture et profondément endormi sur le canapé.

-Mais, il est presque midi…

L'ouvrière pointa un calendrier sur le mur. L'homme resta figé devant son visage amaigri et ses yeux cernés. L'enfant se leva pour aller tourner la page. Son doigt s'arrêta sur une case du mois précédent où était inscrit le mot «Vivres.»

-C'est la date de la dernière livraison? Mais ça fait plus d'un mois!

L'homme se précipita vers la maison voisine et trouva deux autres enfants endormis dans leurs lits. Au troisième arrêt, il fut accueilli par un garçon en sanglots assis seul dans un coin.

-Kurt? Où est-elle?

Le garçon indiqua l'escalier en pleurant de plus belle. L'homme monta à l'étage. Il entra dans la chambre de l'ouvrière mais ne trouva qu'une longue tache vert sombre sur les draps.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Samantha Crawford rentra, la maison était plongée dans les ténèbres. Seul l'écran d'ordinateur jetait une lueur bleue sur le visage de son frère assis à la cuisine.<p>

-Kurt? Il fait noir ici…

L'enfant s'empressa d'allumer quelques lampes et prit place devant l'homme perdu dans ses pensées. Kurt mit l'ordinateur de côté et se frotta les yeux.

-Et la visite?

Kurt gardait les yeux baissés.

-Trois des enfants sont morts.

Samantha blêmit d'un coup.

-Morts? …Ils les ont tués?

-Ils sont morts de faim. Les vivres et l'électricité ont été coupés. C'est comme si la ferme était laissée à l'abandon. Je ne comprends pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

-Je me suis rendu à Drumheller et j'ai ramené assez de vivres pour une semaine, mais ils sont plus de vingt, je ne pourrai pas continuer à le faire. …Ça ne fait pas de sens. Ça ne ressemble pas au Syndicat. Ces hommes redoutent surtout que leur travail soit exposé au grand jour, s'ils décident de mettre fin à un projet, ils détruisent tout. Jamais ils ne laisseraient de traces de cette envergure.

-Kurt, peut-être qu'il est temps d'appeler la police.

-Nous ne pouvons pas appeler la police, tu le sais bien. Le Syndicat se débarrasserait des ouvriers et nous retracerait. Je ne sais toujours pas si les autorités canadiennes sont de la partie.

-Et cet agent du FBI qui enquêtait sur tout ça? Fox Mulder? Sa famille est impliquée. Peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose?

-Je ne sais pas si on peut courir le risque de le contacter. Ils le surveillent, ils avaient même installé une caméra dans son appartement.

-Mais tu m'as laissé son numéro de téléphone en cas d'urgence.

-En dernier recours! S'il m'arrivait quelque chose.

Le ton de l'homme était empreint d'une colère sous-jacente, mais Samantha savait que c'était souvent sa manière d'exprimer la tristesse. Kurt pleurait rarement, ayant appris très tôt à refouler toute émotion par mesure de sécurité. Aussi, lorsque la petite fille vit ses yeux s'embuer, elle sut que l'heure était grave.

-J'aurais dû y aller plus tôt, on aurait pu les sauver.

-Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir.

-J'aurais dû agir avant!

Une vive culpabilité fomentait depuis des heures dans les entrailles de Kurt Crawford. Elle jaillit dans un flot de désespoir et il ne put rien retenir.

* * *

><p><strong>CENTRE MÉDICAL POUR LA REPRODUCTION<strong>  
><strong>LEHIGH FURNACE, PENNSYLVANIE<strong>  
><strong>1:46<strong>

Martin Bachman rentrait d'une soirée arrosée et longeait la rue adjacente à la clinique de fertilité lorsqu'il aperçut l'immeuble en flammes. Il lui sembla que deux hommes sans visage de carrure identique se tenaient à proximité. Les jumeaux se dérobèrent aussitôt à ses regards et l'homme s'enfuit en courant.

* * *

><p><strong>INSTITUT DE RECHERCHE LOMBARD<strong>  
><strong>ALLENTOWN, PENNSYLVANIE<strong>  
><strong>10:13<strong>

-L'incendie a fait des victimes? demanda Scully au policier qui lui faisait un compte-rendu des événements.

-Nous n'avons trouvé aucun corps à l'intérieur. Mais trois médecins employés à l'institut demeurant ici à Allentown ont été assassinés chez eux cette nuit. Brûlés vifs. Apparemment, plusieurs autres médecins avaient donné leur démission et quitté la ville ces dernières semaines. Ils avaient peut-être reçu des menaces.

Mulder fit le tour de l'édifice en ruines et s'approcha.

-Avez-vous identifié un suspect?

-Cet institut est assez isolé, alors il n'y a pas de témoins du crime, mais deux hommes ont été aperçus sur le site de l'autre incendie à la clinique de fertilité cette nuit. On croit avoir à faire aux mêmes incendiaires.

-On a une description de ces hommes?

-C'est assez étrange. Un certain Martin Bachman dit avoir vu deux hommes identiques de race blanche, assez costauds et au visage balafré ou quelque chose comme ça. En fait, il a dit qu'ils n'avaient pas de visage, mais il avait fait la fête, alors je ne sais pas si on peut se fier à son témoignage. Peut-être qu'ils portaient un masque?

Scully jeta un regard significatif à son partenaire.

-Ils n'ont pas fini leur travail, marmonna Mulder.

-Vous savez à qui on a à faire?

-Il y a de bonnes chances, oui.

-Il y a autre chose, dit le policier, sortant un sachet de sa poche. Les incendiaires semblent avoir placé des explosifs dans l'un des laboratoires. Nous avons trouvé beaucoup d'éclats de verre et une quantité impressionnante de cette substance sur le plancher. Je crois qu'on devrait faire analyser cet échantillon.

Scully prit le sachet et l'exposa à la lumière du soleil pour y discerner une sorte de croûte verdâtre de la taille d'une paume de main.

Le policier s'éloigna.

-Tu crois qu'il s'agit de Kurt Crawford, Mulder?

Mulder fixa le sachet en grimaçant.

-J'espère que non. À vrai dire, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il s'y trouvait. Les Crawford étaient opposés au projet et sont peut-être morts depuis longtemps. À moins qu'ils aient fui, qui sait?

-Je croyais qu'ils tentaient de saboter le projet de l'intérieur.

-Je ne sais pas, Scully.

* * *

><p><strong>QUARTIERS GÉNÉRAUX DU FBI<strong>  
><strong>WASHINGTON, D. C.<strong>

Le rapport d'enquête complété, Mulder se rendit chez le Sous-Directeur pour le lui remettre. Scully feuilletait des dossiers au bureau du sous-sol lorsque le téléphone sonna.

-Agent Scully.

-…Qui? demanda une petite voix.

-Scully.

-…Pourrais-je parler à l'agent Fox Mulder, s'il vous plaît?

-Mulder sera de retour dans quelques minutes. Voulez-vous laisser votre nom et il vous rappellera?

-Je ne peux pas, j'appelle d'une cabine téléphonique.

Scully fut intriguée par cette voix si jeune.

-Es-tu en danger? Quel âge as-tu?

-J'ai dix ans. Êtes-vous sa partenaire?

-Oui, je peux peut-être t'aider?

-Vous faites partie des femmes qui ont été enlevées et sont tombées très malades à cause des tests? Mon frère pensait que vous étiez décédée. Il sera très heureux d'apprendre que vous êtes vivante. Comment vous portez-vous?

-Très bien merci, mais comment sais-tu tout ça? Qui est ton frère, je le connais?

-Je ne sais pas. Il s'appelle Kurt Crawford.

-Tu es la sœur de Kurt Crawford? …Tu appelles d'Allentown?

-Non, du Canada. On a dû quitter Allentown quand ils ont fait une incursion au laboratoire.

Scully entendit des pas dans le couloir et sortit à la rencontre de son partenaire.

-Mulder, tu dois parler à cette petite fille. Elle dit être la sœur de Kurt Crawford. Elle sait tout de mon enlèvement et des femmes décédées à Allentown. Elle te demandait.

Mulder fronça les sourcils et prit le combiné.

-Allô?

-…

-Je suis Fox Mulder, vous vouliez me parler?

-Oui. …Je m'appelle Samantha Crawford et je vous téléphone de l'Alberta. Je ne suis pas très loin d'une plantation de ginseng que vous avez déjà visitée, je crois. Vous connaissez mon frère?

Le rythme cardiaque de Mulder accéléra. Il se sentait la gorge sèche.

-Samantha?

-Oui?

Cette voix ramena des dizaines d'images et de souvenirs en rafale. C'était la voix de sa sœur telle qu'il se la rappelait, il ne l'avait pas entendue depuis des années et un espoir irrationnel l'avait envahi. Mulder resta bouche bée un moment, la tête lui tournait.

-…Es-tu une hybride?

-Oui.

-Qui t'a donné ce nom?

-Je ne sais pas… C'est un nom de série.

-Tu as la même voix que ma sœur.

-Probablement… Je crois que je lui ressemble aussi.

-Tu vis sur cette plantation?

-On vit tout près, mais non, je ne suis pas une ouvrière. Ils ne peuvent pas parler.

-D'où viens-tu?

-De l'Institut de Recherche Lombard. J'étais dans mon incubateur quand vous êtes venu au laboratoire. Mon frère m'en a parlé.

-Lequel est ton frère? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il y en avait cinq.

-Les frères de Kurt ont été tués il y a deux ans. J'étais dans une autre salle avec lui quand c'est arrivé. On a réussi à s'enfuir et on s'est installés ici à East Coulée pour être près des ouvriers. Kurt se sentait responsable de leur sort parce que lui et ses frères les avaient conçus. Il a essayé de trouver la meilleure façon de s'y prendre pour les aider, mais la dernière fois qu'il y est allé, trois d'entre eux étaient morts de faim et il a eu l'impression qu'ils avaient été abandonnés par le Syndicat. On ne sait pas ce qui se passe. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez nous aider.

-Abandonnés? Est-ce que Kurt sait que les hommes du Syndicat et leurs familles ont été assassinés par une faction rebelle?

-Quoi?

-Est-ce qu'il est avec toi?

-Non, il travaille.

-Je dois lui parler.

-Je vais lui dire de vous téléphoner. La cloche sonne, je dois retourner à l'école!

-Attends, où puis-je le rejoindre?

La ligne fut coupée.

-Elle a raccroché?

Mulder se tut.

-Mulder?

Mulder semblait avoir accédé à un état second. Une porte, une opportunité. Cette enquête offrait-elle les réponses qu'il recherchait tant?

Ce soir-là, Mulder reçut un appel de Kurt Crawford lui apportant tous les détails concernant la plantation et ses intentions envers les ouvriers. Le soulagement de l'hybride à l'annonce de la dissolution du Syndicat fit rapidement place à la panique lorsque Mulder lui parla des derniers coups de la faction dissidente. Les agents se présentèrent au bureau de leur supérieur dès le matin pour obtenir l'autorisation de se rendre sur place et poursuivre leur enquête.

Skinner resta surpris.

-Au Canada?

Mulder lui tendit un dossier contenant les documents qu'il avait pu restaurer sur la plantation albertaine. La reconstruction d'une photo à moitié calcinée montrait une dizaine de fillettes identiques à l'œuvre sous des ombrières.

-Je crois que vous avez déjà parcouru ce dossier, monsieur?

-Les abeilles porteuses de la variole? Quel rapport avec les incendies en Pennsylvanie?

-Les enfants de cette photo ont été conçus in vitro à l'institut qui a passé au feu. Ils ont longtemps servi de main-d'œuvre sur cette plantation où des ruchers semblables à ceux que nous avons vus au Texas ont été installés et abritent des abeilles porteuses de l'huile noire, le virus que l'agent Scully a contracté l'an dernier. Cette plantation est directement liée au projet dont les incendiaires veulent éliminer toute trace en procédant à la destruction systématique des sites et des individus qui y sont rattachés.

-Notre contact en Alberta nous a expliqué que cette ferme semble avoir été laissée à l'abandon et les enfants ont commencé à mourir de faim, poursuivit Scully. Il compte détruire les ruchers et les plants infectés et faire bon usage du terrain pour la subsistance et l'éducation des enfants. Nous avons plusieurs raisons de croire que cette plantation sera l'une des prochaines cibles des incendiaires.

-Qui est ce contact?

-Kurt Crawford, un ancien employé de l'Institut de Recherche Lombard opposé au projet et qui a dû fuir pour sauver sa vie. Il a aussi une enfant réchappée de l'institut sous sa garde. Il vit présentement dans la clandestinité.

-Mais s'il détruit lui-même cette installation, pourquoi craindre l'intervention de ces incendiaires?

-Les vingt-deux enfants impliqués pourraient aussi être leur cible, ainsi que notre contact, déclara Mulder.

-Ils s'attaqueraient à des enfants?

-La nature de ces enfants hybrides, onze garçons et onze filles identiques (ceux qui restent) révèle en elle-même les éléments du projet et leur histoire ferait les manchettes si elle était connue. Ils doivent être protégés.

-Agent Mulder, si la vie de vingt-deux enfants est en jeu, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, répondit Skinner en lui remettant le dossier. La GRC est-elle au courant?

-Pas à notre connaissance. Crawford craignait d'alerter les autorités. La situation est délicate et il est impératif qu'il soit consulté à chaque étape.

-J'y veillerai.

* * *

><p><strong>LES BADLANDS ALBERTAINS<strong>  
><strong>11 :07<strong>

Après avoir quitté l'aéroport de Calgary et roulé sur des kilomètres de champs plats, Mulder et Scully furent saisis par l'apparition d'une série de monticules rayés s'élevant de chaque côté de la route comme autant de vestiges d'une redoutable catastrophe.

-Mulder, tu as vu ça?

Des touffes de sauge grisâtre couvraient le pied de ces formations érodées sillonnées par une rivière qui se laissait deviner ici et là. Le ciel chargé révélait des rideaux de pluie printanière s'éloignant au sud après avoir mouillé le désert ridé, redonnant vigueur aux étals de verdure encore appesantis par l'hiver.

Le véhicule atteignit bientôt le village fantôme d'East Coulée où il s'arrêta près d'une maison en bardeaux à moitié dissimulée derrière les branches ébouriffées d'un bouleau.

Trois coups à la porte.

Kurt Crawford avança sans bruit et se pencha pour identifier les visiteurs à travers le judas. Il avait remplacé la porte de la maison dès leur déménagement pour s'assurer d'avoir ce dispositif de sécurité. La vue des agents ne le satisfaisait pas, il fallait aussi qu'il inspecte les alentours pour tout autre élément suspect. Lorsqu'il finit par ouvrir, les agents restèrent longtemps hébétés devant ce barbu aux allures de Viking.

-Kurt Crawford? hésita Mulder. Vous avez drôlement changé! Si je vous avais croisé dans la rue, je ne vous aurais pas reconnu.

-Tant mieux! On fait ce qu'on peut pour passer inaperçu.

Quel contraste avec l'homme de science en sarrau blanc rasé de près et penché sur son microscope! Mulder put cependant déceler l'aise et la chaleur que la liberté avait engendrées chez lui.

-On vous a suivi?

-Pas à ce que je sache.

L'agent observait les lieux avec une nervosité grandissante. Il espérait et redoutait le moment où il verrait l'enfant dont la voix lui avait fait tant d'effet quelques jours plus tôt.

Kurt Crawford était visiblement ému de voir Dana Scully, comme si sa présence avait une signification particulière et qu'il avait espéré ce moment.

-Je suis honoré de faire votre connaissance. Si vous saviez la joie que j'ai eue en apprenant votre guérison.

-On ne se connaît pas déjà? demanda Scully, serrant la main qu'on lui tendait.

-C'était l'un de mes frères. Il a été assassiné le soir de votre rencontre.

Les agents échangèrent un regard stupéfait.

-…Je dois vous dire combien je regrette d'avoir été impliqué dans ce projet, même si c'était surtout par contrainte et par ignorance.

-Je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur. Mulder m'a raconté les efforts que vous avez déployés pour tenter d'aider ces femmes. Votre courage vous a coûté cher. Je vous en suis reconnaissante.

Crawford baissa la tête.

-Votre frère a-t-il été ciblé à cause de nous?

-Je pense qu'ils le surveillaient depuis un temps, à cause de son implication dans le groupe MUFON. Ils n'ont appris notre position dans la résistance que deux mois plus tard.

-Où est la fillette qui nous a téléphoné cette semaine? fit Mulder, incapable de contenir sa curiosité.

-Elle ne devrait pas tarder. Elle s'est jointe à un groupe de prière de l'église qui visite les malades. Ils se sont probablement rendus jusqu'à l'hôpital de Drumheller.

-Il y a plusieurs enfants dans ce groupe?

-Samantha est la plus jeune. Je l'y ai accompagnée les premières fois, mais elle sait être discrète et faire preuve de discernement.

La bouilloire siffla.

Crawford disparût à la cuisine. Scully le suivit pour offrir son aide et Mulder se mit à explorer ce logis d'hybrides, peut-être dans l'espoir d'y découvrir quelque nouvelle facette de la vérité.

À la cuisine, Scully fut attirée par un texte apposé au réfrigérateur avec un aimant annonçant les services d'un courtier immobilier :

_Ce ne sont pas, en effet, ceux qui écoutent la loi qui sont justes devant Dieu, mais ce sont ceux qui la mettent en pratique qui seront justifiés. Quand les Gentils, qui n'ont point la loi, font naturellement ce que prescrit la loi, ils sont, eux qui n'ont point la loi, une loi pour eux-mêmes; ils montrent que l'oeuvre de la loi est écrite dans leurs coeurs, leur conscience en rendant témoignage, et leurs pensées s'accusant ou se défendant tour à tour_. (Romains 2 :13-15)

-Voilà un drôle de passage de la Bible à afficher sur le réfrigérateur! s'étonna Scully, un sourire en coin.

-C'est Samantha qui l'a mis là. Pour se rappeler, je crois. Ça la réconforte de le lire de temps en temps.

Scully demeura perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour elle?

-'…La loi est écrite dans leurs coeurs, leur conscience en rendant témoignage,' cita Crawford, songeur. Le jour où j'ai tout raconté à Samantha à propos de nos origines, le projet et le clonage, elle a été profondément bouleversée. Je ne lui avais rien dit au début; je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente inférieure ou qu'elle vive dans la peur comme nous tous. Je craignais aussi qu'elle se mette à en parler à l'école dans son innocence, elle était si jeune. Un jour, en rentrant de l'école, elle a trébuché sur les marches du perron et s'est entaillé le genou. En voyant sa blessure, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui se passait, pourquoi son sang n'était pas du tout ce qu'il aurait dû être… Quand je suis rentré du travail, je l'ai trouvée recroquevillée sur le sofa. Elle était très confuse et pensait qu'elle allait mourir. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir… Je lui ai tout expliqué. Elle était surtout bouleversée à l'idée d'être un clone, ou comme elle disait, «pas une vraie personne.» Comme si nous n'étions que des copies, des êtres sans âme fabriqués en laboratoire. J'ai tenté de lui faire comprendre que nous avions chacun notre personnalité, que certains de mes frères étaient beaucoup plus audacieux que moi, même si nous étions identiques. Elle ne disait plus rien, mais je voyais qu'elle réfléchissait très fort. Cette nuit-là, je l'ai entendue sangloter dans sa chambre. Elle était agenouillée sur le plancher, un Nouveau Testament ouvert devant elle et elle parlait à Jésus. Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net et m'a demandé si nous avions une âme. …Je m'étais posé la même question quelques années auparavant, et il m'avait semblé que mes frères et moi avions une conscience. Cette conscience devait signifier que nous avions une âme. Le sort des victimes du projet nous tourmentait et nous ne pouvions pas continuer à prendre part à ces expériences sans rien faire. En lisant moi-même le Nouveau Testament, j'étais tombé sur ce passage qui m'avait en quelque sorte confirmé que cette conscience nous rattachait au divin, que c'était la loi de Dieu écrite dans nos cœurs. Je l'ai lu à Samantha et ça l'a beaucoup rassurée.

-Est-elle en paix avec ça, maintenant?

-Je pense, oui. Elle comprend aussi le besoin d'agir.

Scully se tut un moment.

-Que dire de la conscience de ces hommes?

-Quels hommes?

-Le Syndicat.

-Il faut croire que la conscience peut être très élastique… On peut l'étirer longtemps jusqu'à devenir sourd. On tombe dans l'indifférence. Ils en ont subi les conséquences.

-Qui est cette jeune femme sur la photo près du sofa? demanda Mulder.

-C'est notre mère.

-Votre mère?

-Betsy Hagopian. Cette photo remonte à avant les enlèvements. Je l'ai trouvée chez elle après son décès.

Des pas se firent entendre sur le perron. Samantha Crawford entra essoufflée, espérant avoir devancé les visiteurs. Elle fut aussitôt confrontée à un grand homme aux cheveux sombres qui avait rivé les yeux sur elle. C'était sans doute Fox Mulder, et elle ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager à son tour. Crawford et Scully gardèrent le silence, pressentant qu'il se produisait là une rencontre d'une rare intensité. L'homme et le clone s'examinaient mutuellement, l'air médusé. Après un moment, Mulder ressentit une déception mêlée de soulagement. Pour la première fois, il savait vraiment à quoi il avait à faire, et nul n'avait tenté de lui faire passer cette hybride pour ce qu'elle n'était pas. Il lui semblait que la fillette ne ressemblait pas tant à sa sœur disparue, que son expression trahissait un caractère différent, empreint d'une intuition et d'une spiritualité que Samantha Mulder, plus vive et spontanée, n'aurait pas exprimée par sa personne. Coiffée à la manière des ouvrières, les tresses ramenées vers l'arrière dans un chignon serré, Samantha Crawford paraissait surgir hors du temps. Une nouvelle considération poignit chez Mulder, celle de voir ce clone comme une personne distincte.

Pour sa part, la petite fille ne pouvait réprimer son désir secret de se voir dans la figure de l'homme afin de mieux comprendre ses origines. Mais un sentiment d'indignité et d'imposture s'imposait aussitôt; les Mulder étaient-ils une autre branche de sa famille? Ces individus avaient toujours été relégués à la mythologie de sa conception, un événement déchirant lui ayant donné la vie. Pourtant, Fox Mulder se tenait là devant elle, il était réel avec sa peine et son désir de retrouver sa véritable sœur. Peut-être nourrissait-il une certaine amertume envers elle et son frère pour leur implication dans cette histoire. Était-ce ces remords ou quelque lien mystérieux à cet homme qui lui serra la gorge jusqu'à produire des larmes muettes? Samantha chercha le regard de Kurt qui devina son étrange détresse et s'approcha pour la consoler. L'enfant se pressa contre lui et ravala ses pleurs. Lorsqu'elle se fut ressaisie, elle osa jeter un regard à l'agent qui s'essuyait le visage. La femme rousse lui avait pris la main. Samantha aurait aimé connaître la source de son émotion, mais il ne la saisissait peut-être pas lui-même.

Dès la fin du repas, les agents suivirent Crawford jusqu'à la plantation uniquement accessible par une route de terre battue. En sortant de la voiture, Samantha aperçut une jeune ouvrière qui passait par-là, une sarclette à l'épaule.

-Sara!

Samantha s'élança vers sa jumelle et la salua d'une étreinte. La fillette s'en trouva surprise mais son visage trahissait que cette affection la touchait certainement.

-Elle sait les distinguer? s'étonna Mulder.

-Ça vient. Elle reconnaît surtout leurs vêtements, mais elle commence à discerner leurs traits distinctifs.

-Physiques?

-Non, moraux, je dirais. En fait, c'est elle qui a pris l'initiative de leur donner des noms. Je les appelais tous Kurt et Samantha, d'après nos noms de série, mais elle trouvait cela absurde.

Kurt pointa un garçon vêtu d'une chemise à carreaux.

-Elle a appelé celui-là Galaad, d'après un chevalier de la Table Ronde. Elle dit qu'il ressemble à s'y méprendre à une illustration qu'elle a vue dans un livre.

Galaad entendit son nom et sourit.

-Ils ont grandi, murmura Mulder.

Sous les ombrières, les ouvriers s'activaient à déraciner les plants infectés. Un carré entier avait déjà été retourné et les ombrières roulées. Loin derrière, les agents reconnurent un semblant de structure leur rappelant les ruchers visités dans le désert texan. Les toiles blanches maintenant calcinées reposaient en lambeaux sur la fondation métallique d'où s'échappait encore une épaisse fumée. De temps en temps, l'un des enfants amenait une brouette pleine de racines et la déchargeait sur les restes du rucher.

-Regardez-moi ce temps, on dirait un chinook! s'exclama Crawford, enfonçant les dents d'une sarclette près d'une racine de ginseng. C'est une vraie bénédiction! La terre est assez meuble pour travailler. Il y a une semaine, il y avait encore du gel au sol.

Seul le bruit sourd des outils remuant la terre brisait le silence et Scully, qui n'avait encore jamais rencontré les ouvriers, ne savait que penser de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Caméra en main, elle avait pris la responsabilité de photographier le site pour le rapport et se demandait par où commencer et comment aborder les enfants.  
>-D'où leur vient ce mutisme? demanda-t-elle à Crawford.<p>

-Une anomalie génétique au niveau de l'aire de Broca. Cette anomalie était d'abord un résultat malheureux d'une des premières séries expérimentales, mais le Syndicat a cru qu'il pourrait en faire bon usage sur les spécimens de la main-d'œuvre agraire. D'abord des enfants parce que le travail manuel à accomplir était simple et que leur période de gestation était moins longue. Le mutisme les rendait plus efficaces à la tâche. Aussi, une jeune main-d'œuvre muette et très isolée n'exigeait aucune surveillance; il lui était impossible de quitter la plantation sans moyen de transport, et si on les trouvait, ils ne pouvaient rien révéler du projet. Avec une formation adéquate et une dépendance totale au Syndicat pour leur subsistance, les enfants ne pouvaient qu'obéir.

Scully se dit qu'il y avait là quelque chose de tragique et de profondément injuste, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que de ces enfants unis comme un seul homme pour détruire l'œuvre du Syndicat se manifestait une résolution inspirante.

-Crawford, fit Mulder, Samantha a dit qu'elle faisait partie des hybrides en gestation lors de ma visite au laboratoire.

-C'est vrai.

-Qu'est-il advenu des autres?

-Ils étaient toujours en gestation la nuit de l'incursion. J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'ils ont été épargnés. Ils faisaient certainement partie de la raison pour laquelle mes frères sont morts. Je pense qu'un suivi de notre travail a révélé au Syndicat que nous ne respections pas les instructions et que nous avions un plan.

-Un plan?

-Des guérisseurs.

-Des hybrides guérisseurs? Comme Smith?

Crawford acquiesça.

Lorsque des sirènes se firent entendre sur la route et qu'un convoi de la Gendarmerie Royale se stationna près de la plantation, les ouvriers curieux quittèrent les ombrières et s'alignèrent devant les rangs de ginseng pour voir ce qui se passait.

-Doivent-ils se cacher? demanda Crawford, inquiet de ce que la police penserait de ce surprenant tableau.

-Se cacher?

-Ils ont reçu l'ordre de se présenter en groupes restreints ou de se retirer pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon lorsqu'un livreur ou des étrangers approchent.

-Nous ne sommes pas ici pour jouer à la cachette, déclara Mulder. Qu'on les voie, ils sont ce qu'ils sont et révèlent ce que ce projet tordu cherchait à accomplir.

Mulder et Scully abordèrent les officiers qui balayaient le site du regard.

-Quelles sont les dernières nouvelles?

-Rien à date, répondit Scully. Crawford et les enfants ont entrepris de déraciner le ginseng contaminé. Les abeilles porteuses ont été détruites hier pour notre protection. Il faudrait positionner vos officiers à tous les points d'entrée, y compris derrière cette butte qui surplombe la plantation. Crawford peut vous guider et vous indiquer les endroits stratégiques.

Une policière qui venait de remarquer les enfants rassemblés ouvrit des yeux ébahis.

-C'est normal, ce que je vois là? De quelle sorte de traite parle-t-on?

-D'une jeune main-d'œuvre produite par clonage, expliqua Mulder avec assurance, sachant qu'on ne pouvait réfuter ses dires car les faits étaient là.

-Du clonage?

Le choc laissa les officiers sans voix pendant une longue minute.

-Vous savez qu'on nous a rapporté quelques cas de réparateurs de lignes et de touristes retrouvés morts dans ce secteur? Ils avaient été infectés par un virus qui les avait complètement défigurés. On n'avait jamais fait de lien avec cette plantation isolée.

-Ce que vous avez vu n'était qu'une étape préparatoire. Ce qu'ils sont en train de détruire est pire encore.

-Mais que se passe-t-il ici? Une histoire de savant fou?

-Si seulement on parlait d'un fou. Mais non, les marionnettistes étaient des hommes d'influence ingénieux au mal qui pensaient retirer quelque chose de bon au bout de tout ça. Maintenant, leurs ennemis cherchent à tout détruire mais agissent sans faire de distinction entre les victimes et les bourreaux.

À l'appel de Scully, Crawford rejoignit le groupe. Alors que les officiers s'apprêtaient à quitter pour prendre leurs positions respectives, Mulder ressentit l'urgence d'une précision :

-Si vous ne vous rappelez que d'une seule chose à l'arrivée de ces incendiaires, c'est de viser la nuque. Visez la nuque et ne tirez nulle part ailleurs.

L'homme qui jusqu'à présent avait parlé avec éloquence leur parut soudainement taré.

-La nuque? Pourquoi?

-Il va falloir me faire confiance.

Kurt Crawford s'éloigna avec les officiers de la GRC et Scully se glissa sous les ombrières pour photographier le travail des ouvriers. Une seule voix s'élevait du milieu de la plantation, celle de Samantha à qui le jeune Galaad enseignait comment s'y prendre.

-Oh, regarde celle-là, dit-elle, brandissant la racine qu'elle venait de déterrer. On dirait un drôle de bonhomme!

-Tu me la montres pour la photo? demanda Scully.

Samantha secoua la terre du plant et le tint immobile devant la lentille.

-Vous avez des moyens de communiquer?

-On réussit à se comprendre. Parfois, ils tracent des dessins ou des mots sur le sol avec un bâton.

-Ils savent lire et écrire?

-Assez pour suivre les instructions que leur laissait le Syndicat et consulter un calendrier.

-Toi et Galaad, vous êtes de bons amis?

-Quand on viendra vivre ici, je serai sa partenaire.

-Sa partenaire?

-La sienne est décédée la semaine dernière.

Le portable de l'agent sonna.

-Scully.

-Scully, c'est Skinner. Où êtes-vous en ce moment?

-Nous sommes sur la plantation. C'est tout un spectacle et toute une histoire.

-Je crains qu'il y ait de mauvaises nouvelles concernant votre dossier.

-Il y a eu un autre incendie?

-Les laboratoires de la compagnie pharmaceutique Prangen, à San Diego.

-Prangen? Il y a des victimes?

-Neuf des principaux scientifiques de l'institution. Ils étaient en pleine réunion et ont tous été brûlés sur place. Les incendiaires ont frappé tôt dans l'avant-midi.

-Les suspects ont-ils été aperçus?

-C'est difficile à dire. Selon les images captées par les caméras de sécurité, trois des employés de Prangen ont été vus entrant dans l'immeuble à deux reprises sans en ressortir et quittant les lieux après que l'incendie ait éclaté. Mais ces mêmes hommes ont été retrouvés inconscients parmi leurs collègues incommodés par la fumée plus tard.

-Quoi?

-Agent Scully, j'ai besoin d'une liste de tous les endroits susceptibles de devenir la cible de ces incendiaires. Nous devons renforcer la sécurité.

-Je vais en parler à l'agent Mulder et on vous revient là-dessus.

-Ces hommes n'y vont pas de main morte; s'ils virent au Nord, ils se dirigent droit sur l'Alberta.

-Nous avons des officiers de la Gendarmerie Royale positionnés tout autour du site, monsieur.

-C'est bien, j'attends votre appel.

Le travail progressa sans interruption pendant plusieurs heures. Les agents avaient de mémoire repassé les dossiers leur révélant les sites à risque et il leur sembla que tous avaient déjà passé au feu.

Deux des garçons s'acharnaient à rouler les toiles d'une des ombrières lorsque l'un d'eux leva la tête et vit trois hommes sur la butte. Galaad s'empressa d'en avertir Samantha qui les fixa, horrifiée.

-Kurt! appela-t-elle. Kurt, regarde ces hommes, ils n'ont pas de visage! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

La figure meurtrie des rebelles prit bientôt la forme de celle que les agents avaient souvent associée au mercenaire extraterrestre. Les rebelles observaient la plantation avec grande confusion, en particulier l'amas de détritus fumant encore au loin.

-Qui a ordonné cette opération? demanda l'un d'eux.

Le cœur de Crawford battait la chamade, mais il parvint à rassembler son courage et leur tenir tête.

-C'est mon initiative.

-Dans quel but?

-De mettre fin au projet et pourvoir aux besoins de ces enfants.

-Des enfants? Ce sont les produits du projet.

-Ce sont des victimes qui ont droit à la vie comme vous.

-Ne savez-vous pas ce que les colons vous réservent? Où cela mène?

-Nous en avons assez vu, trancha Crawford.

-Vous n'avez encore rien vu.

-N'avez-vous pas un but commun? intervint Mulder. Pourquoi cherchez-vous à les détruire?

-Vous voulez être conquis? demanda un rebelle.

Le bataillon du bas de la butte se taisait, paralysé par le doute, considérant les dires de cette faction animée par d'obscures motivations. Mais l'un des rebelles descendait la butte d'un pas décidé, les autres lui emboîtant le pas. Déjà les flammes jaillissaient de leurs torches et plusieurs des enfants s'enfuirent en direction de la rivière, affolés. Les policiers en embuscade surgirent et tirèrent plusieurs coups de feu, criblant le dos des rebelles de balles.

-La nuque! cria Mulder, s'apprêtant lui-même à tirer. Visez la nuque!

Mais il était trop tard; le sang des rebelles affectait déjà les officiers et les agents. La vue de Mulder s'embrouilla. La pression et la douleur le firent bientôt chanceler et il s'affala sur le sol.

Tout devint noir et silencieux l'espace d'un moment.

Dans son état semi-conscient, l'agent ressentait le vertige du désespoir comme un haut-le-cœur; c'était la vision d'une hécatombe sans dépouilles, une simple disparition. Tous ces efforts en vain. Ceux qui avaient pu sembler des alliés se présentaient désormais en ennemis déraisonnables, aveuglés par leur soif de vengeance. Ou en savaient-ils plus? Voyaient-ils un futur différent, comme ils le prétendaient, une menace planant toujours, quelque chose de plus effrayant encore? Cette violence pouvait-elle être justifiée?

L'agent sombrait lorsque le visage de Samantha Crawford se dessina au-dessus de lui.

-Agent Mulder? Vous m'entendez?

La douleur se dissipait et il sentait une petite main sur son front.

_Des guérisseurs_.

Mulder tourna la tête et vit le corps des rebelles se désintégrer dans le sable. Kurt Crawford et deux des garçons se tenaient au-dessus d'eux, un pic à glace à la main.

Samantha avait quitté son patient pour aller secourir les policiers allongés sur la butte.

-Scully?

-Mulder, ça va?

Scully se redressa et s'approcha de Mulder qui secoua ses cheveux couverts de sable et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

À la tombée du jour, les agents furent invités à une cérémonie célébrée à la mémoire des trois enfants décédés. L'éloge funèbre devait se tenir dans la grande cabane où les ouvriers rangeaient leurs outils. Le courant n'ayant pas encore été rétabli, les clones s'y rassemblèrent éclairés par quelques lanternes dessinant des ombres vacillantes sur leurs visages identiques. Les enfants créaient un demi-cercle devant Kurt Crawford qui avait accroché son fanal à un clou près de la porte. Samantha se tenait un peu à l'écart, serrant un Nouveau Testament contre sa poitrine.

-Ce soir, nous sommes rassemblés pour souligner le passage d'un frère et de deux sœurs de ce monde à un autre, commença Crawford. Vous les connaissiez mieux que moi. Ils étaient vos confrères, vos amis, votre famille. Leur existence n'était pas sans importance, malgré ce qu'on a pu vous faire croire. Ils ont mené une vie courte, une vie de labeur et d'isolement suivie d'une fin tragique. Ils ont servi, sans le comprendre, les intérêts d'hommes sans éthique. Ils nous ont quittés, comme il a dû leur sembler, oubliés de tous, privés du nécessaire, dans la faim et le froid. Je me considère en partie responsable de leur décès par l'effet de ma crainte et de mon hésitation à agir en votre faveur. J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner ce tort.

Les enfants écoutaient attentivement mais ne saisissaient pas grand-chose au discours de ce grand frère. Ils n'étaient pas dépourvus d'intelligence, mais ces concepts spirituels étaient nouveaux, cette compassion leur était étrangère. Ils ne ressentaient aucune rancune, même que l'homme dans ses visites sporadiques, ses paroles et ses attentions, avait fait germer en eux une sorte d'espérance, la notion d'une vie autre, plus riche, plus diversifiée et une relation possible avec les gens du dehors.

-J'inviterais ceux qui ont perdu leur partenaire à me rejoindre.

Deux garçons et une fille s'avancèrent et se rangèrent près de Crawford qui tendit une bougie à chacun.

-Ces flammes nous rappellent les âmes de nos confrères qui, je le crois, subsistent sous une autre forme, poursuivit l'hybride, allumant les chandelles que les enfants tenaient avec soin. Par la foi, je trouve consolation en ce qu'ils ont été recueillis dans un endroit sans méchanceté ni misère où ils découvrent une véritable liberté. Je me console aussi dans l'attente de les retrouver dans la suite des temps et d'y trouver Celui qui donne la vie et le sens à toute chose.

Alors qu'on énonçait la possibilité d'une telle réunion, Mulder et Scully remarquèrent que l'ouvrière à la bougie avait levé des yeux suppliants vers Crawford; elle avait compris la signification de la petite flamme, revoyait son partenaire, revivait sa troublante disparition, étant soudainement saisie d'une horrible solitude. Le cœur de Mulder chavira. Mais quelle valeur son réconfort aurait-il pour cette ouvrière qui ne le connaissait pas?

-Samantha va maintenant nous lire une portion des évangiles.

L'enfant s'approcha et ouvrit le livre passablement chiffonné :

-'Il n'y a rien de caché qui ne doive être découvert, ni de secret qui ne doive être connu.  
>C'est pourquoi tout ce que vous aurez dit dans les ténèbres sera entendu dans la lumière, et ce que vous aurez dit à l'oreille dans les chambres sera prêché sur les toits. Je vous dis, à vous qui êtes mes amis: Ne craignez pas ceux qui tuent le corps et qui, après cela, ne peuvent rien faire de plus. [...] Ne vend-on pas cinq passereaux pour deux sous? Cependant, aucun d'eux n'est oublié devant Dieu. Et même les cheveux de votre tête sont tous comptés. Ne craignez donc point: vous valez plus que beaucoup de passereaux.'<p>

Kurt et Samantha entonnèrent un vieux cantique que Scully connaissait, et elle se joignit à eux. Leurs voix emplirent la grande cabane d'une mélodie contemplative. Un jeune ouvrier se retourna, fixant Scully avec fascination. La musique n'avait jamais fait partie de leur existence et ce simple chant les émouvait d'une manière particulière. Certains affichaient même un sourire béat, s'attachant à la conviction qu'on leur offrait décidément une existence nouvelle.

* * *

><p>Le jour du départ pour Washington, Mulder se leva de bon matin et se rendit à East Coulée pour un dernier entretien. Il avait mal dormi et s'était réveillé très tôt avec un nœud à l'estomac, comme s'il quittait sans avoir obtenu ce qu'il espérait le plus de ce périple. La lumière du jour poignait à peine, et au-dessus des cheminées de fée s'étendait un ciel gris violet.<p>

Kurt Crawford entendit la voiture approcher et sortit sur le perron.

-Agent Mulder? Vous avez oublié quelque chose?

-Crawford, avant de partir, je dois vous demander si vous savez ce qui est advenu de ma sœur après son enlèvement.

Crawford resta confus.

-Croyez-moi, si je savais quoi que ce soit qui vous permette de la retracer, je ne retiendrais pas cette information.

-Que savez-vous?

-…Au temps où je travaillais pour le Syndicat, elle n'était plus impliquée dans le projet, à part l'ADN qui servait à la conception des hybrides. Je sais que dans les premières années, elle a servi de cobaye et qu'elle était gardée dans une base militaire quelque part en Californie. Plusieurs de nos données provenaient de ces tests. Mais ça remonte à très loin, c'était avant mon temps. Il y a toujours eu une sorte de mystère entourant sa disparition, même au sein du projet.

-Sa disparition?

-Si elle ne vous a pas été rendue mais qu'elle n'était plus impliquée, où était-elle allée? Peu semblaient vraiment le savoir. Le mieux que l'on puisse espérer, c'est qu'elle ait réussi à s'échapper, comme nous.

-Vous croyez qu'elle aurait pu s'échapper?

-Pourquoi pas?

-Et le pire?

Kurt Crawford hésitait à répondre.

-Qu'elle ait succombé à l'effet des tests.

Mulder serra le poing. Il se surprenait lui-même de ne pas avoir jusque-là saisi l'occasion de demander, mais c'était probablement la possibilité qu'il redoutait le plus.

-Les informations que vous aviez tendaient-elles à favoriser cette hypothèse?

-Non. Mais peut-on se fier aux histoires du Syndicat? Aucun de ces hommes n'était digne de confiance. Ils se cachaient même des choses les uns aux autres. Vous savez qu'on nous avait raconté que la banque d'ovules de l'institut provenait de femmes qui en avaient fait don pour l'avancement de la science? Parfois, je remets tout en question, monsieur Mulder. Je ne sais plus ce qui est vrai dans tout ça.

-Ça m'arrive aussi.

Mulder s'apprêtait à retourner au motel de Drumheller lorsqu'un mouvement à la fenêtre lui fit tourner la tête. Le visage de Samantha Crawford était apparu au châssis où se reflétait le jour naissant. Son regard était plongé dans le sien comme pour une dernière image de ce frère étranger. Et dans ce portrait de lumière floue, Mulder sut retirer ce qu'il y avait là de sa sœur comme un fugace filet d'espérance.

* * *

><p><strong>QUARTIERS GÉNÉRAUX DU FBI<strong>  
><strong>WASHINGTON, D. C.<strong>

Au laboratoire photo, Scully examinait les clichés qu'elle avait ramenés de la plantation et réfléchissait au rapport qui les accompagnerait. Mulder était appuyé au comptoir, l'œil hagard. Il était distrait et silencieux depuis le matin et sa partenaire y perçut une fatigue plus pernicieuse que celle du corps.

-Mulder, je crois que tu devrais rentrer.

Pour la première fois ce jour-là, Mulder la fixa de manière soutenue et lui permit de lire dans ses yeux. Scully se doutait de ce qui le travaillait, mais ignorait comment l'encourager. L'homme la remercia d'un signe de tête et s'éloigna dans le couloir.

-Où va l'agent Mulder? demanda Skinner qui arrivait au laboratoire.

-Chez lui. Il en a besoin.

Scully ouvrit le dossier contenant les photographies fraîchement imprimées et le Sous-Directeur les parcourut avec une curiosité mêlée d'irritation.

-Mulder avait beaucoup d'attentes face à ce dossier, déclara Scully. Mais il repart avec un grand vide. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pensait trouver exactement.

-C'est du bon travail. Au moins nous savons que ces enfants sont en sécurité et qu'on pourvoira à leurs besoins.

Skinner ne pouvait se détacher d'une image où les jeunes clones émaciés se tenaient côte à côte devant les restes du rucher brûlé.

-Quels esprits tortueux, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

-Ces enfants ne ressemblent en rien à ce que nous connaissons. On aimerait savoir ce ils pensent et entendre de leur bouche ce que cela peut représenter pour eux, mais il ne peuvent rien dire.

* * *

><p>Le jour tirait à sa fin lorsque l'agent Mulder se retrouva seul chez lui. Il lança son imperméable et sa mallette sur le canapé et s'assit dans la pénombre. Le va-et-vient des poissons dans l'aquarium sut le divertir un moment. La mélancolie agissait comme un tourbillon dans ses entrailles depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Alberta. Verrait-il jamais l'issue de sa quête? S'acharnait-il en vain? L'image, les souvenirs et l'idée même de sa sœur s'estompaient dans ces onze visages identiques qu'il venait de laisser derrière. Dans un besoin de s'accrocher, Mulder alluma une lampe et s'empara d'un vieil album de famille qu'il feuilleta avec emportement. Les décors et les scènes familières lui rendirent une certaine clarté, ravivant son désir de retrouver Samantha telle qu'elle était alors : enjouée, insouciante, ignorant tout du sinistre projet qui changerait tout.<p>

Oh, mais même s'il parvenait à destination, qui découvrirait-il alors?


End file.
